In the manufacturing processes of a semiconductor device, it is preferable to perform early-failure screening to avoid random failures during practical use. For example, it is possible in a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) to remove early failures of the gate insulating film by applying a high voltage between the gate electrode and the back gate exceeding the gate voltage rating. However, when the device is maintained to have the structure capable of applying the high voltage to the gate insulating film, it is not possible to prevent the gate insulating film from receiving damage due to a high voltage exceeding the rating that is applied thereto after the screening.